The present invention relates to a woven mounting tape and, more particularly, to such a mounting tape having a heat sealable portion for installation purposes. One useful purpose of the woven mounting tape is for installing a zipper or slide fastener to an article such as clothing, bags, etc. In addition, the present invention may be applied to any fabric edge or fabric portion.